Nisshō van Astrea
Nisshō Uchiha (うちは・日照) also known as Experiment X20A is an Uchiha Clan member who was captured prior to the Uchiha Clan Massacre, by Asura Uzumaki for experimentation within Hell's Circus. He is currently a member of the Mercenary group Higure. Background Nisshō was kidnapped by Asura Uzumaki, when he was nine years old, while he was out for a casual stroll following his daily training, due to being seduced by a young Kunoichi named Tsubaki. At the risk of there being an or a coup within the village, Konoha dispatched several Anbu teams in order to locate the boy, or recover his body, but these all failed to uncover his whereabouts. Due to him being of the Uchiha Clan, he was used for a variety of experiments, namely to discover the cause for the activation of their clan Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan. His captor, who remained behind a mask to veil his or her identity subjected Nisshō to a number of drugs, toxins and other methods to try to force the young boy to awaken his hidden eye power. It wasn't until he was subjected to a Genjutsu, where his family was killed and Konohagakure was destroyed did his grief reach a boiling point and his eyes spawned the legendary dōjutsu, however it was in its premature form with each eye having only one tomoe. It was also around this time that he was infected with a highly lethal virus, created in the same lab and treatable with an anti-body only found in the lab. Because of this, Nisshō was unable to escape for fear of being killed by the virus in his system. This virus was also a Trojan horse for preparing him for a DNA Splice, using DNA from a few Kaguya Clan members, most notably Kimimaro. It was due to to this and a few other DNA strains that were introduced to his body that his cellular structure was altered and his body was heavily modified using various surgeries and other procedures in order for his body to be ready once the Shikotsumyaku, awakened if it ever did. It would be a number of years, while he was forced to battle other experiments before he showed signs of the experiment taking hold, as he sprouted claw-like protrusions from his finger tips, which he used to skewer his opponent. This however caused him great pain as his body was still in the transition between his original form and his new state. Due to the heavy Body Modifications he was put through prior to this, his new form was unable to fully utilize the Shikotsumyaku and as a result prolonged usage caused him great discomfort, despite his enhanced healing factor. Around when he was about 21, twelve years after his abduction and trauma he would go on to escape Hell's Circus, stealing as much as the medicine as he could and fleeing to the for refuge, where he would train his body to better handle his cursed abilities. Tempering his body in the frozen north, he began working as a mercenary for Yukigakure. As he worked, he tried to keep his illness at bay, which led him to the home of Ayase Ouma. It was under her care that the two were able to recreate a replication of the medication he was in desperate need of. With hr help, he was able to make a facsimile of the medication but it was far weaker than the original and required him to take twice as much. It was later discovered that this knock off was toxic to his mental stability in when allowed to build up in his system. This meant that Ayase would have to monitor him as Nisshō was in a race against the clock. Working in Yukigakure, he was taught the usage of their special form of the Ice Release, which was then used to create the Hiding in the Snow Flurries Technique. He also started to develop the moniker "The Demon of the Snow", which was attributed to his usage of his techniques and his ties to Yukigakure. Nisshō would later branch out and do assignments as a Mercenary for other villages and lands, allowing him to maintain a large amount of Ryō which was used to create more of his medication. He would become a wanderer during the bulk of his life, traveling with Ayase. He would spend a lot of time learning about the whereabouts of Asura, in order to enact his revenge; This would take almost two-decades. During his travels, he would come to discover that the Shinobi world had allied together against Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. During this he remained in the shadows, not caring about the current state of the world as it "wasn't his war". He was one of the victims caught within the Infinite Tsukuyomi, where he was allowed to dream of a world where he had been allowed to remain in Konohagakure with Tsubaki being his best friend, rather than his enemy. Upon being awakened, he resumed his quest as he had no time to dwell on false realities. He would eventually be asked to join the Higure of Amegakure, the reasoning behind his acceptance is unknown. Personality Nisshō is a cold individual, having been stripped of his humanity as well his sense of family structure. He was once a happy child, full of pride, but once he was taken from his family and his home at a ripe young age of nine, he became more distant and mistrusting of others. Due to the harsh conditions he found himself in, he was filled with despair and this translated into the birth of his Sharingan and as a direct result of wanting to reduce his sadness to ashes, his proficiency with the Fire Release. Connected to his love of flames, spawned a malicious and very short-fused temper, which released a fiery anger. He would grow to trust again, but only after he saw that he could count on the individual while living in Yukigakure. This was more of a trust of convenience than friendship, however since it meant the difference of survival he still put his life on the line to protect his teammates if needed. Going the opposite direction of his namesake, he grew to become colder and colder, as he had been dwelling in a pit of loneliness. Nisshō's chakra is cold to the touch and has been said to instill despair and pain to those who feel it. Despite his cold exterior, his interior is far from cold. He is known to be very loving to those who can "brave the winter storm", which can prove to be a trial by itself. He has a love of poetry and art, but it is countered by his love of destruction. He has grown into a two-sided individual who can appear to be two different individuals if one excludes his dark inner self. Inner Nisshō Due to the affect of the medication on his psyche, Nisshō has developed a darker personality, one that is far more feral than his typical cold demeanor. When he is under extreme distress of suffering from an episode of Post Traumatic Stress, he tends to slip into an uncontrolled rage. This rage reveals a feral and more beast like version of himself and he loses all sense of restraint. While in these rages, he has been reported in slaughtering dozens of enemy shinobi with no regard to himself or those around him. He was once recorded in the destruction of a small village, where he razed it to the ground in a matter of hours. Appearance Nisshō is an elderly Shinobi who retains the appearance of a teenager around age 17, due to his cells remaining the way they were when he gained his regenerative abilities. Due to his youthful appearance, he is often doubted for his fame as well as his power in combat. As a wanderer, he is seen wearing simple clothes consisting of blue jeans, black sneakers made of a material which absorb the impact of his running allowing them to withstand his speed. His shirt is short sleeved and white in color. Over his shirt he wears a white coat. He has red hair and violet eyes, appearing to have a feminine face. While working with the Higure, he dons the typical attire of all members which consist of a long brown cloak, which has a blue band around the bottom, above a darker colored section. It lacks any distinguishing marks or patterns as to allow him and other members to blend in rather than stand out while on missions. He is also seen wearing a scarf, and a head wrap as to obscure his face while on missions. Abilities Nisshō is considered one of the most dangerous weapons every created by man, as well as one of the most dangerous Uchiha in the current generation, who doesn't have the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan or Rinnegan. He is known as the Demon of the Snow due to his training in Yukigakure as well as his usage of the Hiding in the Snow Flurries Technique, which he developed from witnessing the Hiding in Mist Technique during one of his several raids of Kirigakure. Being a survivor of Asura's experimentation, he is a user of the Shikotsumyaku, a rare and powerful Kekkei Genkai, which allows him to control and manipulate the structure of his own skeleton, this has allowed him to become extremely dangerous when using Taijutsu as he is able to withstand potentially fatal Taijutsu techniques, as well as have access to a rare form of Regeneration. From a young age, due to circumstances, he was forced to become proficent in using his Sharingan as well as make use of his limited Ninjutsu, stealing what information he could for using other techniques or refining what he already knew. His intelligence was quite high as he was able to use his base-level Sharingan in order to manipulate normal Fire Release techniques on a level normally seen with the Mangekyō Sharingan's Blaze Release. He is currently one of the only living users of the Shikotsumyaku, making him a top priority on several villages Bingo Book. Chakra Nisshō, by definition possesses a tremendous amount of Chakra being on par with most elite Jōnin-ranked Shinobi. Being a S-Rank shinobi, he is known the world over for his gargantuan chakra reserves, however he often expends a lot of his chakra when fighting as he passively maintains his healing factor. While he normally tries to hold back in battle, his deteriorating mental state often warrants his loss of control, which transforms him into a monster on the battlefield. Being known as a demon, Nisshō is skilled with the use of the Chakra Exertion Technique, which allows him to exert pressure on the air around him using only the release of his chakra from his Tenketsu. According to his "creator" Asura, Nisshō possesses a chakra signature which is unique unto itself, and even in his youth could be compared to that of a demi-tailed beast, however he lacked the control to harness this power. In his youth, he was forced to fight for a three-day period and he was shown to be able to last at least 54 hours before falling to his knees due to weakness. Due to his levels, Nisshō is able to maintain his Sharingan nearly indefinitely. Ninjutsu Due to his chaotic trials as a child, Nisshō was reborn into an era of torment as he was trained and developed into a weapon of destruction. His skills in Nature Transformation is on par with a Jōnin-level shinobi. He is considered an S-rank fighter as he possesses two deadly Kekkei Genkai. Nature Transformation Nisshō is skilled at the usage of Fire Release, Water Release and the Yukigakure-style of Ice Release. These are used in tandem, as his skill with Fire Release, has spawned his ability to control temperature. While being his natural affinity, he is also skilled with its polar opposite, being able to create a humid atmosphere in the driest of climate, and to the extreme create a miniature snowstorm, which is able to withstand the heat of even the deserts of Sunagakure. His ability to control heat, and temperature was directly stated to be connected to his shape and nature manipulation, and as a result shows his dexterity with his natures, but also his ability to utilize fire to its highest possible without having the Mangekyō Sharingan. Using his Fire Release, he is able to produce blue flames, which are far hotter than regular flames, and can be used to smother and overtake normal flames. Sensing Abilities Spawning from his nature as a , Nisshō has mastered the ability to use Sensing, in its various forms such as Empathetic Sensing and Sensing Transmission in order to track his prey. This is normally a passive skill, as he doesn't have to exert much effort to do so. Regenerative Healing Factor Due to the extensive experimentation and surgeries preformed on Nisshō, he was granted a special form of healing, utilizing his Yin and Yang releases. Using them in tandem, he is able to bypass the of cell division, by actively creating new cells, rather than causing old ones to regenerate. This method only works as long as he has the chakra to do so, and is dependent of his levels being above his danger threshold. This was spawned by his usage of the Shikotsumyaku, and is a direct reaction to the way the technique is used. This method of healing however is quite painful for him, and the speed is determined by the extensiveness of the injury. Kekkei Genkai Sharingan and Genjustu ability As a member of the Uchiha Clan, Nisshō has access to the Sharingan, however he has only advanced it to its two tomoe stage. Despite it not being fully mature, Nisshō has mastered its ocular abilities and is quite adept at using Genjutsu and utilizing the clarity it grants him. His Sharingan possesses the ability to manipulate flames of his Fire Release ninjutsu using a combination of Chakra Flow and advanced Nature and Shape Manipulation to form the flames into unique and complex shapes. Despite not being at full power, especially for the time period that he has held it, Nisshō's Sharingan is still a prime target for collectors or individuals who seek power as it is quite rare to have such a developed skill set for an underdeveloped eye and the potential for it to become stronger is astronomical. Nisshō has stated on numerous occasions that his skill with Genjutsu is at the level where he can induce them with a single glance, taking a fraction of a second to place the target under his control. Shikotsumyaku Due to the manipulation of his genetics, Nisshō has access to the rare and powerful Shikotsumyaku. Using it he is able to expel his bones, while simultaneously regrowing the missing portion. This ability is used primarily with Taijutsu, where he creates claws, or blades while using his density to counter powerful attacks. For him, it causes him great pain to continuously use this in battle as he is ripping his skin apart, however he has a very high pain tolerance. Due to the virus in his system, he is unable to fully integrate the ability into his form, as the virus is continuous destroying his cells, which are constantly being replenished. Taijutsu and Physical Prowess As a member of the Uchiha Clan, he is quite skilled at hand to hand combat, using his Sharingan to read the movements of his opponents. When coupled with his Shikotsumyaku, it then becomes very deadly as he is able to harden his bones to increase the force of impact. Due to his training within the Hell's Circus, he was forced to become a tool of devastation, which was translated into his combat prowess as he was pit against several larger and at times physically stronger individuals who were also being experimented on by Asura. While training in the frozen north, he developed his speed and stamina, allowing him to access a form of Chakra Enhanced Speed, but not the actual skill but rather the likeness to the skill. Other Skills While he doesn't own a Sword or other weapons, he is known to be proficient in their use. By manipulating his bone structures, he is capable of creating various weapons for use in combat. This is most notable when he uses his spine as a whip or his femur as a sword. He is also able to craft his fire into weapons using his Flame Burst technique. Part: Rebirth Land of Craters Arc Trivia *According to his databook entry: **Nisshō's hobbies are stargazing and practicing his Fighting Skills. **Nisshō wishes to fight Asura Uzumaki because of the harm he caused him. **Nisshō's favorite word is Honor (栄誉, "eiyo") **Nisshō's word soul is Identity (氏名, shimei) **Nisshō's theme song is Cerulean by . *His name poetically means "The Fan which fuels the Sunlight". *Nisshō shares a Birthday with an important person to the Author. *Nisshō's appearance is based on Yuuki Tenpōin from the series Code:Breaker. *Despite having Red-hair, Nisshō has no relation to the Uzumaki Clan. Category:Uchiha Clan